Keep Holding On
by marsellia-rose
Summary: Natasha knew something was wrong with Clint. It was just a matter of approaching the subject. Post movie. Rated K for paranoia. Can be read as Natasha/Clint, Clintasha. Oneshot, songfic; Keep Holding On by: Avril Lavigne.


_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Oo0oO

Natasha knew something was wrong with Clint. It'd taken her longer than normal to realize it, but now that the aftermath from the battle had calmed down, she could see the signs. The unnatural quietness, the jumping, the spending more time alone…she could see all of it, and cursed herself for not seeing it earlier. Clint had a bad habit of internalizing his feelings and avoiding talking to people about them. Natasha had seen it happen before, and usually she acted quickly enough that she could help in. This time, she wasn't so sure. However, she wasn't about to give up on him. She never gave up on him.

Oo0oO

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Oo0oO

She brought the issue to the team's attention. Normally she would have done this alone, but with what they went through, she wasn't sure she could.

They all discussed ways to try and help Clint. Because even though he tried to act normal, they could tell he was slipping. He tried to tell them he was fine, tried to brush them off, but they didn't buy it.

Well, that's not exactly true. Steve bought it. So did Thor. But Tony knew the signs of a person slipping. And Bruce was his doctor, dammit.

And he never could hide anything from Natasha or Coulson.

So they continued to try and help him, and he continued to slip. But it wasn't until they pushed him just a little too far that they realized just how broken he was.

Oo0oO

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

Oo0oO

He fled. Maybe it was all too much for him, or maybe he just wanted to be alone. Whatever the reason, he ran.

And Natasha hunted him down, found him, and hauled his ass back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Where he belonged.

After that they were more careful. He was rarely let out of their sights. And while it was clear that this irritated him, they didn't care. Because he was theirs. And they were gonna get through this no matter what.

Even when the board wanted him gone, they fought for him. They barricaded themselves inside the newly named Avengers Tower until Nick sent them a message telling them the board wouldn't both them again.

Oo0oO

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Oo0oO

Even with all their worrying, Natasha new it would be alright in the end.

She didn't have it in her to believe he wouldn't be alright.

Oo0oO

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Oo0oO

Slowly but surely they started to make progress. He started eating again. He was less jumpy. He made sarcastic comments and smiled at people more often.

And Natasha knew that, in that moment, nothing could happen that they wouldn't be able to help each other recover from.

Oo0oO

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: Don't own song (Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne) or Avengers. Set after the movie. Please review **


End file.
